


Is that a...?

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Dinner, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Chouji enjoys a meal prepared by his boyfriend.





	Is that a...?

Chouji loved his boyfriend. He truly did. Naruto had never judged him. True, Shikamaru had also never judged him, but his friend was in a happy relationship with Neji.

Anyway, back to his boyfriend. He understands that Naruto practically raised himself. That he learned to cook and feed himself from an early age. He was not the tidiest of people, but he was not the slob his mother had warned him he would be.

Still, Naruto learning to cook without a book or guide has lead to some interesting (and sometimes horrendous) eating adventures. 

The Hot pot featuring Tofu, Mushrooms, Cabbage, Onions, and Squirrel would not soon be forgotten. Mostly because it tasted better than it sounded. In fact, it had tasted good. Chouji thought that Naruto had managed to hunt a deer for their meal. He was glad that he was not told the contents until after the meal was over.

Still, Naruto now had access to cookbooks and was determined to try his hand at foods around the world. A scary prospect. 

Today seemed to be food from Italy. (At least Naruto thinks it is from Italy. It should be called a fusion, since so many things had to be switched out.)

Whatever, his boyfriend wasn't a bad cook. His Ramen is a thing of beauty. Which makes sense since Teuchi personally taught him and altered version of his infamous ramen. (A dish Naruto made whenever anyone was sick and/or depressed.)

Chouji looked at the dish in front of him and gave the dish a cautious poke with his fork.

"It's a starter," Naruto informed with an epic eye roll.

"What is it?"

"According to the recipe, _Mozzarella Caprese_. It is not bad, I promise."

The larger man loaded his fork, closed his eyes, and shoved the bite in his mouth. He raised his eyebrow and nodded before he continued to eat. The appetizer was consumed rather quickly and he had to smile at the pride that was shining in the blond's eyes.

Naruto quickly placed a basket of delicious smelling bread on the table, before heading back in the kitchen, only to return with the most disgusting looking dish Chouji has ever had the misfortune of seeing.

"It's umm, it's stuffed eggplant. There is meat in it," he stammered quickly as he served the monstrosity.

He knew better than to judge a book by it's cover. Falling in love with a hyper active blond taught him to look beyond. However, this time the content matched the cover. Still, he would choke this down.

Naruto hung his head and sat down heavily across from him. "Sorry, I should have used the mince beef, but they were having a sale on mince pork. I'm sorry, Chouji."

Chouji got up and made his way around the table and gathered the sad man in his arms. "You tried. This time you failed. We'll eat this and know not to do it again."

Naruto gave a small nod before sinking back down and eating the food he had plated for himself. The one thing they had both agreed on was to not waste food. So, they sat the the culinary monster, using the bread to cleanse their palates. "The bread was good," Chouji complimented as they finished the main course.

The blond nodded, gathered the dishes, and went back to the kitchen. He hated making his boyfriend sad. He had been sad too often and deserved some happiness.

He tried to hold his tongue as dessert was placed on the table. "Is that a...?" he couldn't finish the sentence, because surely his eyes were lying to him.

"A Black Forest Cheesecake Lasagna. I made the noodles myself," came the timid reply as he was served a generous portion.

"That's what I thought." He was surprised that the plate was cold. He knew that Naruto liked to bake his cheesecake and Chouji usually enjoyed it slightly warmed.

With the first bite, he fell in love with the dish and savored each bite. "I can hear angels singing to me. It may look like hell, baby, but it is a taste of heaven," he praised.

"Really?"

"I want this for my next birthday. You should write the author and thank them for including this jewel," he encouraged.

"I just made it up."

"No recipe?"

Naruto looked down at the table and shook his head. "I got the recipe for chocolate noodles, but everything else is just things I thought would taste good."

"Baby, this is beyond good." He watched as his boyfriend served himself and then snatched the rest away.

"I want more," he whined as he watched the delicious dessert disappear into the refrigerator.

Naruto walked back in and gave him a quick kiss. "Finish your dinner. I want cuddles. I spent my only day off cooking for you, I deserve to eat my dessert while being cuddled," he said as he grabbed his plate and left the room.

Chouji quickly ate the rest of the chocolate cherry goodness, and then went to the living room, where Naruto was waiting. "I spoil you rotten."

"True, but you still love me," was the cheeky reply.

He gathered the blond in his arms and ran his fingers through the deceptively soft lock. "I do love you; and one of these days you will let me make an honest man out of you."

Naruto just blushed and ate his meal. They were an odd couple, but they were happy.

~Fin~


End file.
